


Golden Delicious Apples

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Series: Apples & Honey [4]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon polyamory, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: As of s3e7 (aired Nov 14, 2019), this fic may be consideredNot Canon Compliant, in that Kira doesnotprofess loving Chris ‘more’ than Ty or reveal that she’s going ahead with the wedding because she’s ‘put too many years in the relationship’.The thin skin of the Golden Delicious is easily bruised.The thin skin of a delicate, new relationship is easily bruised. The thin skin of a heart caught unawares is easily bruised. The thin skin of new territory in friendships is easily bruised.Tender skin is silky, and sweet, and best when new.
Relationships: Christina "Chris" Alonso/Kira (S.W.A.T.), Christina “Chris” Alonso/Kira/Ty, Kira (S.W.A.T.)/Ty (S.W.A.T.), Ty (S.W.A.T.) & Original Character(s)
Series: Apples & Honey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188338
Kudos: 2





	1. Bruised Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder of the snippet inspiring this part (found in the series notes), "With bright yellow skin, they feature a silky texture and a very sweet flavor. Bake into pies, toss slices into salads, and cook down into sauces. They taste best shortly after purchased because _the thin skin is easily bruised._"
> 
> The bruised skin does not, in this instance, refer to literal bruises or physical abuse.

> Kira: chris?  
u ok?  
i thought we were meeting tonight  
to talk (not a date)
> 
> Chris: I’m busy
> 
> Kira: Really
> 
> Chris: I’m at the range
> 
> Kira: oh  
r u free later?
> 
> Chris: I don’t know
> 
> Kira: reschedule?
> 
> Chris: Idk
> 
> Kira: i don’t value my relationship  
w/ Ty ~more~ than yours  
he’s not more important than u  
i didn’t tell u b/c i didn’t want this  
This cold shoulder thing
> 
> Chris: You’re getting married  
but Ty *isn’t* important?
> 
> Kira: he is not More important than u  
in legalese, yes  
in my heart, no
> 
> Chris: I thought he was your bf
> 
> Kira: so
> 
> Chris: It’s one thing to join a gf/bf  
but how do I fit husband/wife?
> 
> Kira: u can still be our gf
> 
> Chris: You’re sure Ty’s not looking  
for a sister-wife?
> 
> Kira: he’s not flds = no
> 
> Chris: You’re not looking for  
a co-spouse? (Would that make  
Ty a brother-husband?)
> 
> Kira: (interesting q but that flavor  
of religious polygamy doesn’t have  
bro husbands or co-spouses)
> 
> Chris: What about life partner or w/e  
non-legally recognized ceremonies have?
> 
> Kira: i never said we have  
to get married, chris  
legally speaking we can’t ((bigamy))
> 
> Chris: ^ Non-legally
> 
> Kira: i don’t want to prioritize  
weddings, civil ceremonies, handfastings, etc  
over other relationships
> 
> Chris: So I’m *just* a gf
> 
> Kira: u r not lesser b/c of that
> 
> Kira: chris
> 
> Kira: ???
> 
> Chris: Being at the range is calming
> 
> Kira: ...okay
> 
> Chris: Don’t text & shoot
> 
> Kira: texting exercises the  
wrong finger muscles lol
> 
> Chris: Were you going to tell me?
> 
> Kira: tell what?
> 
> Chris: Who your bridesmaids are  
(or bridal party for gnc)  
Do you have a ring  
(or is that too monogamous)
> 
> Kira: crhis
> 
> Chris:The date  
(before it happens)  
Bridal registry  
(or do gfs not get gifts)  
Dinner option & invitation  
(or do I *just* not attend)
> 
> Kira: i didn’t think you’d  
consider polyamory if u  
knew about our engagement  
from the start
> 
> Chris: You’ve been dating me  
while hiding wedding planning somehow
> 
> Kira: I’m sorry
> 
> Chris: Logistically how do I  
fit into your wedding planning?  
Free help, only a guest,  
not invited at all?


	2. Bruised Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added to Characters: Original Character(s)  
Added to Ships: Ty (S.W.A.T.) & Original Character(s)  
Added to Tags: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence: Kira and Ty living in separate apartments, Kira having a different view of marriage, Ty’s friend turned roommate (OC), and Tiktaalik the cat.

What Chris had been expecting when Ty invited her to his apartment: A forthright conversation around why he needed to get married for legal, or probably more specifically visa and citizenship related, reasons. Perhaps an awkward explanation about how Kira was uncomfortable with the institution of marriage juxtaposed against her polyamory. Maybe some platitudes about how he didn’t love her any less to match Kira’s repeated reassurances.

Things Chris was not expecting to see on Ty’s kitchen table: A book whose front cover featured a husband and wife wedding topper sitting in a yard below the title _Minimizing Marriage_ and a bright yellow post-it note with Kira’s handwriting, _Amatonormativity!_. A book with a red bicycle and cans attached to a ‘Just Married’ sign next to bright red block letters, AFTER MARRIAGE, and a curlicue subtitle, _Rethinking Marital Relationships_, on the front cover and several bookmarks. Multiple pieces of paper were spread across the table with Kira’s handwriting scrawled across cake flavors and decorations, giant Xs through lists of clothing questions and sample photos, a calendar with entire weeks scribbled out, and who knew what else underneath the top sheets. A black harness (small enough it had to be for a cat) with a green name tag for Tiktaalik.

What Chris had not been expecting when Ty invited her to his apartment: A black and brown cat who was very upset she had been given her monthly flea and tick preventative medicine and had sliced her way into the couch. A shirtless man around her height with a mostly completed landscape painting of a pond of waterlilies on his back, who was Tiktaalik’s cat mum (raised her from an itty-bitty kitten) and a friend turned recent roommate of Ty’s. Something about different art side hustles, temporary homelessness, and he may or may not have been named Ricky, but it was hard to hear him over Tiktaalik’s yowling protests at being removed from becoming one with the couch. Ty was sequestered away next to the attempt at a garden in the backyard, silent and staring at some sort of herb plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Minimizing Marriage](https://elizabethbrake.com/minimizing-marriage/) is by Elizabeth Brake, who coined [amatonormativity](https://elizabethbrake.com/amatonormativity/). [After Marriage](https://global.oup.com/academic/product/after-marriage-9780190205089?lang=en&cc=us) is edited by her.


	3. Bruised Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up like a ‘confession’ sent to a fictional tumblr’s askbox from Kira’s pov. (No updates to tags or anything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not already be aware, RA is an abbreviation of _relationship anarchy_, and a [comet](https://www.morethantwo.com/polyglossary.html) is “an occasional lover who passes through one’s life semi-regularly, but without an expectation of continuity or a romantic relationship”.

Ask Confessions of a Polyamorous Pal a question:

the history of marriage as property transfer btwn father & husband, the lack of financial & legal freedom separate from one's husband, the amatonormative (& heteronormative) pressure for man + woman to marry, the special rights & benefits only given to married couples, the inability to marry more than 1 person - how can anyone look forward to a marriage? how can my bf propose knowing i would never want to create a hierarchy btwn my relationships? i don't want to feel owned & claimed by him (1/?)

(2/?) i don't want to feel restricted into being his Wife. he hasn't really tried to date other folx & now that i have a gf (more serious than past ones), it feels like he's Claiming me. i don't want to lie in vows that i love him more, will love him 5ever, & will always be there for him. tbh it's been a relief to have a gf who isn't talking about Wedding Planning these past few weeks. yeah it's new & maybe NRE is making this relationship look "better" but i don't want to make her feel any less

(3/?) important. what if i want to leave him in a year? what if i want to marry her in 2 years? what if this triad doesn't work out (more than its current faults) & he tries to get me to breakup w/ her? what if she loves him more & hates that i'm the one married to him? what if we're such different people that i don't want to be with either of them in a year? what if i want to stop hemming myself in for him & have multiple gfs & bfs & fuckbuddies & comets & i just don't want to prioritize him

(4/?) don't get me wrong. i love him as a bf & like dating him. but there's too much wrong w/ Marriage for me to agree to that - & don't get me started on the Wedding Planning Industry! the amatonormativity cranks up to an 11, the capitalism on display, the faux traditions that just signify ""virginity"" & purity & adequate social class, the $ & time lost to planning & scheduling everything, the performance in front of family & friends. i hate it! it's hardly any better w/ "subversive weddings"

(5/?) holding a "wedding" to marry my bf & gf doesn't actually change legal marriage benefits or what marriages are legally recognized. it plays into the exclusivity of love (y'know, +1), it supports polyfidelity being normalized (instead of ethical non-monogamy in all of its forms), it feeds into polyamory "being just like us" (a group "wedding" is less scary than RA). it's a glorified commitment ceremony. What's the point? i've been doing just fine w/out marriage until now & i don't want it

i told my bf all of this & i just hope he doesn't take it too personally. not wanting to marry him doesn't mean i don't love him. maybe i haven't been paying attention to the NRE or he's signaling that he's too mono for an open relationship to work now or...? idk. i didn't want him to feel left out now that he's stateside but maybe a triad was too pushy, maybe a vee would be less pressure on him to hit it off w/ my gf (they're friendly metamours, just not really feeling the spark to date). (/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Elizabeth Brake from the last chapter’s notes? Yeah, I might’ve read [“Do Subversive Weddings Challenge Amatonormativity? Polyamorous Weddings and Romantic Love Ideals”](http://www.analize-journal.ro/library/files/numarul_11/11_3_elizabeth_brake_61-84.pdf) around 3 am, but I actually didn’t set out to quote anything.


	4. Bruised Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for <strike>desperate measures</strike> platonic marriage. (No updates to tags or anything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afaik, all email addresses are fictional.

From: Ty || paint_splattered_wombat@gmail.com  
To: Chris || c_alonso@aol.com  
Cc: Ricky || rickatiktaalik@yahoo.com  
Title: Meetup???

You are cordially invited to be a witness for signing a marriage license!

Details: This Saturday, 12 pm.

Bring: Pens provided, so nada. Wear whatever. No fancy clothes (just shoes and enough to legally enter a building).

Lunch will be provided afterwards! (Please reply to this email for a full rundown on options to choose from, so we can decide before it’s the day of.)

**Radio Silence Challenge:** The goal is to not tell anyone (outside of certain legally required forms) that we’re getting married because 1) people assume marriages are romantic, 2) someone will bring up wedding planning, and 3) I don’t want the people looking to debate same-sex marriage to crawl out of the woodwork. This means: No guests, reception or party, pictures, telling anyone in person, and/or social media presence.

As far as everyone else is concerned, Ricky and I are celebrating my adoption of Tiktaalik, as Cat Step-Dad. Any anniversary gifts, jokes, or future parties will be based around that, and ideally, the goal is to see how long it takes for someone (in our friend group) to notice we got married. My money’s on getting to the third adoption anniversary party before anyone notices.

~

P.S. Per Kira and I’s relationship agreement, it is not necessary to provide new relationship updates about friendships, roommates, and other non-partner arrangements, which have often been temporary and lease-bound. Very little about Ricky and I’s friendship is changing, and I’m not going to prioritize him over my partner/s, so I see no reason to ask for Kira’s permission (or involvement). She’s had more than enough marriage and wedding talk for her life time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open communication trumps everything. Don’t emulate Ty or Kira.


End file.
